1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spacecraft battery systems and, more particularly, to a technique resulting in a more compact arrangement of battery cells in a spacecraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional two dimensional battery packaging methods need more spacecraft resources (mounting space, mass and heat pipes) to handle the increased number of battery cells required for higher power. Double stacking cells (arranging them three dimensionally as recommended in this disclosure) greatly reduces these resource demands. Present spacecraft place all battery cells in one plane (a two dimensional arrangement) on a panel which is directly mounted to a thermal radiator with embedded heat-pipes. Demands for greater eclipse power increase the number of cells so the two dimensional area devoted to batteries must also increase. Arranging battery cells in two planes with a common mounting plate between them allows for a more compact arrangement so the battery assembly can be removed from the spacecraft faces (a limited mounting area resource) and placed remotely.
Present spacecraft already use up all the north/south panel mounting area reserved for payload but conventional two dimensional batteries will require some of this area as payload power increases. The mounting area saved by three dimensionally arranged battery cells can now be devoted to adding payload Modern satellite geosynchronous satellite batteries comprise a series connection of cells (most commonly nickel hydrogen cells at the present time) and include a suitable construction for distributing heat within the battery and removing excess heat. The series connections and thermal subsystems are typically carried out by distributing the individual cells across a two dimensional planar surface.
It was with knowledge of the foregoing state of the technology that the present invention has been conceived and is now reduced to practice.